


Switch

by bili_bili



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Idol AU, M/M, Minor Angst, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: I'm unable to access this account much, so if you would like regular updates, go check it out on Wattpad @bili_biliWhen you or your soulmate (depending on who’s younger) turn eighteen, you’ll wake up in their body and live as them until you meet in person, sometimes you never meet, and end up living the rest of your life as your soulmate, stuck as someone else.Seungjin soulmate AU.
Relationships: SEUNGJIN
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And another work, hope it's not cringe, have fun with it!

*Seungmin POV*

I opened my eyes slowly, the bed I was laying on feeling to spacious to be mine, as soon as I saw a sliver of my surroundings, I sat up quickly and my eyes shot open,  _ This isn’t my room.  _ I thought as I heard two slightly familiar voices fade into earshot, and eventually the door open.

“ _ Finally _ , you’re up Jinnie!” someone exclaimed, “We have to be at the studio in less than an hour.”

“I’m not Jinnie…” I said, trailing off, _My voice sounds weird, and_ _he sounds like Felix…_ I thought glancing over at him, _He looks like Felix… Holy shit he_ ** _is_** _Felix!_

“What you mean you big goof?” the boy standing next to Felix asked,  _ He sounds and looks like… Jisung, he’s Jisung. _

“I don’t know, but I’m not feeling well.” I said,  _ Not a  _ **_complete_ ** _ lie… _

“Do you want us to tell Chan you’re staying back from recording today?” 

I nodded, “Yeah, thanks guys.”

Once they left I layed back down, “If they’re Felix and Jisung, that means this is the Stray Kids dorm, and they called me ‘Jinnie’... that means,  _ I woke up as Hwang Hyunjin _ .”

I was silent for a second, then realized, “If I woke up as him, that means, he probably woke up as me, and… this is not good…”

*Hyunjin POV*

_ Where the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ am I?!  _ I thought, glancing around frantically  _ This isn’t my room… this isn’t my clothes.  _

I got up and walked into what I assumed was the bathroom, and looked in the mirror,  _ This isn’t my face...who the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ did I wake up as? _

A phone pinged from the table beside the bed, and I walked over to pick it up.

**_Jongho: Minnie wth r u?_ **

**_Jongho: We were supposed to meet for the project twenty min ago!_ **

_ I would respond, but um, I don’t know this Minnie’s password…  _ so I ignored the phone, and layed back down,  _ Not having to be an idol for a day, I’m fine with that, no busy schedules, or worrying about my safety whenever I walk outside. _

I was laying down for almost thirty minutes before a few new messages popped up on the phone,  _ wait, that’s my number… _

**_xxx-xxx-xxxx: this message is intended for the phone of kim seungmin in the possession of hwang hyunjin_ **

**_xxx-xxx-xxxx: if you are not him please ignore this._ **

**_Xxx-xxx-xxxx: thank you_ **

**_xxx-xxx-xxxx: hello_ **

**_xxx-xxx-xxx: before i continue_ **

**_xxx-xxx-xxxx: the password to my phone is 0922._ **

I tried the numbers and they worked, so I opened the message app to respond.

**_You: Who r u?_ **

**_You: u obviously know who I am._ **

A response came almost immediately.

**_xxx-xxx-xxxx: i’m kim seungmin._ **

**_You: how did u log into my phone?_ **

**_K.SM: ur members._ **

**_You: do u know y we switched?_ **

**_K.SM: no._ **

**_You: also do u know who this jongho person is?_ **

**_K.SM: oh_ **

**_K.SM: yeah_ **

**_K.SM: i have a project due in a couple days_ **

**_K.SM: he’s my partner_ **

**_You: okii_ **

**_You: but_ **

**_You: what’s the project about?_ **

**_K.SM: vocal_ **

**_K.SM: we have to write r own song or do a cover_ **

**_You: which r u doing?_ **

**_K.SM: cover_ **

**_K.SM: of one of ur songs_ **

**_K.SM: the meetings actually kinda important_ **

**_K.SM: and u were supposed to meet_ **

**_K.SM: over an hour ago_ **

**_K.SM: nvr mind_ **

**_K.SM: u should probably just reschedule._ **

**_You: good idea_ **

**_You: also_ **

**_You: can u make sure none of my members look at ig ur wrists_ **

**_You: or in the top drawer of my bedside table?_ **

**_K.SM: sure, y tho?_ **

**_You: i’m not really comfortable saying._ **


	2. Chapter 2

*Seungmin POV*

_ Should I look, so I know what I’m not letting his members see?  _ I thought, reaching toward the sleeve of the hoodie,  _ No, he didn’t say I could, so I won’t. _

I sat up again and decided I’d get up, maybe eat something, the other members left already,  _ None of them know… should I ask if Hyunjin wants me to tell them? _

I decided I’d ask him, so I walked to the kitchen to see what was available to eat, and pulled out, I guess my phone, and messaged Hyunjin.

**_You: should we tell ur members?_ **

A response came in a few minutes.

**_H.HJ: not all of them_ **

**_H.HJ: prolly just wooj and chan._ **

**_You: should i tell them when they get back from the studio_ **

**_You: or some other time?_ **

**_H.HJ: oh_ **

**_H.HJ: yeah_ **

**_H.HJ: we were supposed to record today… um_ **

**_H.HJ: did u tell them u were sick?_ **

**_You: ye_ **

**_You: i’m not that confident in my skills_ **

**_You: even if it is ur voice._ **

**_H.HJ: i get that,_ **

**_H.HJ: partly why i was kinda skeptical of meeting ur friend._ **

The conversation ended there and I walked back to the room and laid back down,  _ I could probably take a nap, considering I’m not at the studio, and I’m not myself, but I could also do some research on  _ **_why_ ** _ this is happening… I think I’ll do research. _

I pulled out the phone again, and opened up a browser, and searched, ‘I woke up in someone else’s body’ and clicked search, surprised at the millions of results that came up.

After a few hours of searching I came to the conclusion,  _ Me and Hyunjin are most likely soulmates, I mean that was the most logical thing I saw to explain how this happened. Better than being cursed, or having a random switch cause we’re long lost twins or something. _

I heard the door open and a few loud voices filled the dorm, which was silent a few seconds ago,  _ Well the other members are back, I’ll talk to Woojin and Chan in a bit. _

I heard a knock at the door a few minutes later, “Jinnie?” someone asked from the other side of the door, “Are you awake.”

“Yeah.” I said somewhat quietly,  _ It’s gonna take a bit of getting used to being called Jinnie… _

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

The door opened and Chan walked in, holding a bowl of soup, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I could be doing better.” I responded as he handed me the bowl and sat down next to me, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

I took a deep breath, and was about to respond when the phone pinged, I picked it up to find a message from Hyunjin. 

**_H.HJ: seungmin_ **

**_H.HJ: do u ever get bullied?_ **

**_H.HJ: cause there’s this group of guys following me around_ **

**_H.HJ: and it’s kinda creepy…_ **

**_You: yeah_ **

**_You: I do_ **

**_You: sometimes_ **

**_You: how many r there?_ **

**_H.HJ: 6 or 7_ **

**_You: shit_ **

**_You: that’s bad_ **

**_You: get to a place with a lot of people_ **

**_You: and fast_ **

**_You: where they’ll be scared to hurt u_ **

**_H.HJ: wth have they done_ **

**_H.HJ: that makes u so scared of them?_ **

**_You: last time i ran into them i was in the hospital for weeks_ **

**_You: if it’s who i’m thinking it is_ **

**_H.HJ: shit_ **

**_H.HJ: that’s bad_ **

**_H.HJ: i’m in a cafe it’s pretty busy_ **

**_H.HJ: i don’t think they can see me anymore_ **

**_H.HJ: shit they found me_ **

**_H.HJ: now i’m hiding behind the counter_ **

**_H.HJ: cause apparently the guy at the register knows u_ **

**_You: is he tall w red hair?_ **

**_H.HJ: ye._ **

**_You: that’s mingi_ **

**_You: he’s a good friend of jonghos_ **

**_You: we met like once_ **

**_You: but he’s really nice._ **

**_H.HJ: good_ **

**_H.HJ: cause i’m not ready to get beat up._ **

**_You: oop gotta go_ **

**_You: chan’s trying to look at the messages_ **

**_You: i think he might know something_ **

**_You: skreet_ **

**_You: bye jinnie_ **

**_H.HJ: bye minnie_ **

I lowered the phone and looked at Chan, who was staring at the phone,  _ I haven’t shut it off yet. _ I realized, and noticed Hyunjin was typing, a few seconds later a new message popped up.

**_H.HJ: two more guys walked in and started talking to mingi_ **

**_H.HJ: both are average height but one has pink hair_ **

**_H.HJ: the guys that followed me are sitting at a table in the corner_ **

**_H.HJ: ig waiting till i leave_ **

**_H.HJ: or mingi and/or the other two do._ **

**_You: oh_ **

**_You: yeosang and seonghwa_ **

**_You: they’re really nice_ **

**_You: and they make a cute couple._ **

**_H.HJ: omg they’re dating?!_ **

**_H.HJ: that’s adorable_ **

I heard a chuckle from beside me, and remembered Chan was still watching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I only posted chapter 1 and I just finished writing chapter 5-

**_You: chan’s still watching btw._ **

**_H.HJ: it’s fine_ **

**_H.HJ: we can just tell him through our messages_ **

**_H.HJ: first_ **

**_H.HJ: hi chan hyung_ **

**_H.HJ: second_ **

**_H.HJ: minnie_ **

**_H.HJ: seonghwa said hi and mentioned something from yesterday_ **

**_H.HJ: but i have no idea what he’s talking about._ **

**_You: 1 chan says hi_ **

**_You: but he’s kinda confused_ **

**_You: he still doens’t know who u r_ **

**_You: 2 me and his friends met at the park yesterday_ **

**_You: what did he ask u?_ **

**_H.HJ: “did i like hanging w them and do i want to again”_ **

**_You: say yes_ **

**_You: to both_ **

**_H.HJ: okii_ **

**_You: chan asks wth this is_ **

**_You: and y do you keep calling me minnie_ **

**_You: and i u jinnie_ **

**_You: also y ur saved as H.HJ in my phone_ **

**_H.HJ: okay_ **

**_H.HJ: so this morning_ **

**_H.HJ: i_ **

**_H.HJ: hwang hyunjin_ **

**_H.HJ: woke up in the body of a guy named kim seungmin_ **

**_H.HJ: and he woke up as me_ **

**_H.HJ: we don’t know what’s happening_ **

**_H.HJ: so we don’t know if this is a permanent thing_ **

**_H.HJ: or if it’s just one day_ **

**_H.HJ: or temporary…_ **

**_You: he says he gets the point_ **

**_You: also btw it’s my birthday_ **

**_H.HJ: oh_ **

**_H.HJ: then happy birthday minnie_ **

**_H.HJ: how old r u?_ **

**_You: 18_ **

**_You: also_ **

**_You: i did some research_ **

**_You: and the most logical reason i could find behind this switch_ **

**_You: is we’re soulmates_ **

**_You: unless we’re somehow lost twins_ **

**_H.HJ: the soulmate thing seems more logical_ **

**_You: chan says so too_ **

**_H.HJ: but aren’t soulmates a myth?_ **

**_You: idk_ **

**_You: I’ve never actually met anyone w one_ **

**_H.HJ: neither have i_ **

**_H.HJ: btw Mingi’s shift just ended_ **

**_H.HJ: we’re gonna go hang out w some people name San and Wooyoung_ **

**_You: ah yes_ **

**_You: the really clingy boyfriends that is just couple goals_ **

**_You: I wish I had a realtionship like them_ **

**_H.HJ: same_ **

**_H.HJ: but i’m not allowed to date so…_ **

**_H.HJ: imma just be lonely till I’ve debuted for 3 years_ **

**_H.HJ: except for staged or secret relationships_ **

**_You: oof_ **

**_You: that sucks_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS BOOK


	4. Chapter 4

*Hyunjin POV*

_ So, the only logical explanation for the switch, is the Seungmin and I are soulmates, I didn’t know those existed anymore. _ I thought, pulling up a google window, and typed in soulmate switch,  _ I wonder what else I can find…  _

I was still sitting behind the counter in the cafe, so absorbed in my phone I didn’t notice Seonghwa coming up beside me, so I screamed when he tapped my shoulder, “Woah, sorry Seungmin, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

I chuckled nervously, “Sorry, I’m just really jumpy lately.”

Seonghwa chuckled, “It’s fine, I was just gonna let you know we’re gonna head out.”

I nodded, “Okay, thanks.”

Seonghwa smiled and pulled me off the floor and led he back to where Mingi and Yeosag were waiting, now joined by another boy, who had bleached hair with dark roots,  _ Who’s that?  _

I took my phone out and quickly messaged Seungmin:

**_You: do u know some guy with bleached hair and dark roots?_ **

**_You: he’s hanging with the other three and i feel like u would know who he is_ **

**_K.SM: yeah_ **

**_K.SM: that’s yunho_ **

**_K.SM: he’s mingi’s bf._ **

**_You: another couple?_ **

**_You: ig I’m the only lonely and single one…_ **

**_K.SM: I just told you_ **

**_K.SM: i’m lonely too_ **

**_K.SM: i’m single_ **

**_K.SM: and prolly will b_ **

**_K.SM: for a while_ **

**_K.SM: chan says he’s single to_ **

**_You: well i knew chan was single_ **

**_You: tho i do know he has a huge ass crush on jeongin_ **

**_K.SM: SKJSKAVNEV_ **

**_K.SM: HYUNJIN(?)!!!!!!_ **

**_K.SM: Y_ **

**_K.SM: Y_ **

**_K.SM: Y U GOYTA EXPISE ME LIEK TAHT?!?!_ **

**_You: um…_ **

**_You: what?_ **

**_K.SM: sorry chan took the phone_ **

**_You: oop_ **

**_You: prolly shouldn’t expose people_ **

**_You: especially while they’re watching…_ **

**_K.SM: don’t worry_ **

**_K.SM: you can spill ur members secrets if u want_ **

**_K.SM: chan left with his cheeks on fire after he sent the message_ **

**_You: nah_ **

**_You: oh wait_ **

**_You: maybe I should_ **

**_You: just in case they ask u something u don’t know_ **

**_K.SM: okay_ **

**_K.SM: first_ **

**_K.SM: imma just say_ **

**_K.SM: im a big fan of u guys_ **

**_K.SM: so_ **

**_K.SM: like every other fan_ **

**_K.SM: I have ships_ **

**_K.SM: all I wanna know is r any real?_ **

**_You: um_ **

**_You: that kinda depends on who u ship_ **

**_You: cause that stuff kinda changes_ **

**_K.SM: I mean_ **

**_K.SM: there’s a lot that I ship_ **

**_K.SM: and think r cute_ **

**_K.SM: but my otps r minsung, jeongchan, and changlix_ **

**_K.SM: cause, they the best_ **

**_You: um_ **

**_You: u can’t tell any body but_ **

**_You: minsung is secretly dating_ **

**_You: so_ **

**_You: they’re real_ **

**_You: but they’ll have these random times where they say the broke up_ **

**_You: but literally 30 secs later they’re practically making out on the couch_ **

**_You: so try not to b affected by them_ **

**_You: um changlix is definitely real_ **

**_You: just they not together together_ **

**_You: they’re always spending time w each other_ **

**_You: but both r too scared to actually make it official_ **

**_You: and_ **

**_K.SM: I already know abo chan_ **

**_K.SM: my mission now is to find out if jeongin feels the same…_ **

**_K.SM: u wanna join for operation jeongchan?_ **

**_You: y not?_ **

“Who you talking to that’s got you smiling so much?” Yunho asked, “If you got a boyfriend and didn’t tell us I swear to god.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t get a boyfriend. I’m still single.” I responded, putting my phone down, ignoring it as it buzzed again.

“Who do you have saved in your phone as your name?” Seonghwa asked, looking at my phone confusedly, and my face kinda fell a little  _ Seungmin texted me again… _

“Um long story, I don’t wanna go into it right now.” I sighed, laying my head on the table, “Or in public.”

“Is it embarrassing?” Mingi asked, suddenly intrigued.

“No, but kinda private.”

“Can you tell us when we get to San’s?” Yeosang asked standing up and beginning to walk toward the door, the rest of us following quickly.

“Um, maybe.” I responded distractedly, opening the message from Seungmin and beginning to read his messages.

**_K.SM: Chan told everybody_ **

**_K.SM: and now they’re all like_ **

**_K.SM: sitting five feet apart from each other_ **

**_K.SM: even tho I legit saw minsung practically making out when I walked out of the room_ **

**_You: oh lordy_ **

**_You: btw ur friends asked about it_ **

**_You: cause they saw ur message_ **

**_You: so now I have to tell them when we get to san’s_ **

**_K.SM: I hope it goes well_ **

**_K.SM: I feel like I should just tell them I already know_ **

**_K.SM: abo their relationship(s)_ **

**_K.SM: cause they look really tense_ **

**_K.SM: or maybe they think I’m like_ **

**_K.SM: a hater or some shit_ **

**_You: just go straight out and say it_ **

**_K.SM: okay_ **

**_K.SM: imma tell them_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Seungmin didn't just come out and say it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter i have written, finally.

*Seungmin POV*

I sat staring at the floor after I finished my conversation with Hyunjin, and the room has this awkward and uncomfortable feeling, so I decided not to say anything, until Chan spoke up that is, “Are you gonna say something, or no…”

“Um…” I said, still staring at the floor, not knowing what else to say.

Woojin sighed, “Fine, I’ll ask you questions. So, first of all, did Hyunjin mention relationships between any of the members?”

I nodded, “He mentioned Minsung, Changlix, and J-” I stopped at a sharp look from Chan, “ust them.”

“Okay. Did he tell about our upcoming tour, that is-”

“Next week.” I finished, “He didn’t have to, I’m a fan.”

The room kinda relaxed at that, and the mention of the knowledge of relationships, “Okay, so that discharged the use of my next question, so last one, do you know why this happened?”

_ Everyone is asking me this, it’s getting really annoying.  _ I shook my head, “But I did do some research, and it points to us being soulmates.”

“Do soulmates even exist anymore?” Felix asked from the couch.

“It’s rare, but yes, they do.” Chan said

“Do any of us have soulmates?” Jisung asked, scooting closer to Minho.

“You would’ve known already, unless Jeongin has one.”

“Or your soulmate is under 18, you switch when the youngest of the bond turns 18.” I said.

Minho and Jisung made eye contact, but said nothing, and Woojin stepped back toward Chan, “So, it’s your eighteenth birthday today?” Changbin asked from next to Felix.

I nodded, “Which is why the soulmate thing makes sense.”

“How would you guys switch back?” Minho asked.

“Well according to Google-” I said.

Jeongin snorted from the couch, “Google isn’t very trustworthy.”

I rolled my eyes laughing, “Anyway, we’d have to meet and actually make physical contact.”

“That doesn’t sound too hard.” Chan said.

“It’s actually pretty complicated.” Jeongin said and we all looked at him, “If you think about it, what would it look like if some random person came up to our dorm?”

“He’s not some random person he’s Hyu-” Jisung started.

“They don’t know that.” I realized, “It’d create possibilities for scandals, plus, people would be all over me if we did switch back.”

“And you and none of us can leave without getting caught or noticed by fans.” Chan finished.

“So it’s a lot complicated.” Jisung realized.

*Hyunjin POV*

Eventually, after what felt like hours of walking, we reached this San’s house and Seonghwa led us inside, “So, what about those messages?” he asked sitting gown on the couch and turning to me expectantly,  _ I have a feeling like he already knows what I’m going to say. _

I sighed, “Second time I’m doing this today.” I mumbled, wringing my hands together once before opening up my phone as another message from Seungmin popped up.

**_K.SM: the interrogation has finally ended_ **

**_You: ?_ **

**_K.SM: Woojin basically interrogated me_ **

**_K.SM: cause I was too nervous to talk_ **

**_You: oh_ **

**_You: it got me out of explaining to ur friends_ **

**_You: but only for a bit_ **

**_K.SM: r they really gonna make u tell all of them?_ **

**_You: yes_ **

**_You: we r_ **

**_K.SM: ?_ **

**_You: we wouldn’t want to miss out on the tea_ **

**_K.SM: let me guess_ **

**_K.SM: Yunho?_ **

**_You: lol_ **

**_You: u guessed right_ **

**_You: but how do u know who I am? ~Yunho_ **

**_K.SM: y do think?_ **

**_You: u met ur soulmate?_ **

**_You: and ur actually Kim Seungmin? ~Yunho_ **

**_K.SM: wha-_ **

**_K.SM: how did u guess that?!_ **

**_You: he’s a psychic ~San_ **

**_K.SM: I-_ **

**_You: jk ~San_ **

**_You: i figured it out ~Yunho_ **

**_You: cause it’s ur 18th b day today ~Mingi_ **

**_You: and whoever is in ur body’s been acting off all day_ **

**_You: and he forgot abo any of r conversions ~Seonghwa_ **

**_You: so we guessed the most logical thing_ **

**_You: and concluded that u and whoever this is r soulmates ~Wooyoung_ **

**_You: unless this is all some really well thought out prank ~ Hongjoong_ **

**_K.SM: wow_ **

**_K.SM: u guys r really good at this investigation stuff_ **

**_You: lol_ **

**_You: yep ~San_ **

**_K.SM: yep u were still gonna make Jinnie tell u guys_ **

**_K.SM: smh_ **

**_You: so that’s his name! ~Seonghwa_ **

**_You: we just wanted to tortue him lmao ~Mingi_ **

**_You: that’s mean guys ~Jinnie_ **

**_K.SM: um_ **

**_K.SM: Jinnie_ **

**_K.SM: ur managers came in_ **

**_K.SM: they want to talk to me_ **

**_K.SM: help_ **

**_K.SM: idk what to do_ **

**_You: oh_ **

**_You: um_ **

**_You: tell them u need to go to the bathroom real quick_ **

**_You: and go into the 2nd drawer of my nightstand_ **

**_You: there’s some airpods in there ~Jinnie_ **

**_K.SM: wow_ **

**_K.SM: flex much_ **

**_You: *rolls eyes*_ **

**_You: anygay_ **

**_You: use those_ **

**_You: imma call u_ **

**_You: so i can help u ~Jinnie_ **

**_K.SM: okii_ **

I lowered the phone, Wooyoung, San, and Seonghwa still watching over my shoulder, “So you’re an idol?”

I nodded hesitantly, “Cool.” San said, “What group?”

“Um...”

“No, don’t tell us!” Wooyoung said excitedly, “Let us guess! ”

“Oh, Twenty One questions version!” San said, and everyone else agreed.

“Um, what’s your gender?” Seonghwa~

“Male.” I responded.

“How old are you?” Hongjoong~

“18.”

“What’s your birth date?” San~

“March 20th.”

“How many members, not including you, are in your group?” Jongho~

“Eight.”

“Are you in a Co-ed or Boy group?” Wooyoung~

“Boy.”

“What’s your positions in the group?” Seonghwa~

“Main dancer, Lead Rapper, Visual.”

“Do you like memes?” San~

“Yes.”

“Uh, how tall are you?” Yeosang~

“179 cm.”

“Seungmin called you Jinnie, right?” Seonghwa~

“Yes.”

“So your name has a Jin in it?” San~

“Yes.”

“Are you Kim Seokjin?” Wooyoung~

“God, I wish.”

“Is your name Hyunjin?” Jongho~

“Yeah.”

“Are you in Stray Kids?” Jongho~

I nodded.

“So you’re Seungmin’s bais?” Jongho~

“How would I know that?!”

“I mean…”

“He’s only mentioned being a fan, never even brought up the bias topic.”

“Oh.”

“Well, you’re Seungmin’s bias.”

“Nice to know.”

We were all silent for a second, “Shit.” half of us said at the same time, “Seungmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALL CAUGHT UP WITH THE UPDATESSSSSS


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update again im sorryyyyy.

*Seungmin POV*

I waited for Hyunjin to call me while I sat in the bathroom, it had been fifteen minutes and I still had received nothing, so I was looking around anxiously, wondering if he was going to call soon.

When he finally did, I sighed in relief and quickly pressed accept, “Finally!” I exclaimed quietly.

“Sorry.” he responded, “Your friends were interrogating me, trying to figure out who I am.”

“And they knew that you needed to call me?!”

“Yes, now where are you?”

“Um, in the bathroom, hiding from your managers and members.”

He sighed, “Okay, go out.”

I stood up and walked from the bathroom, “Okay, I’m out.”

“Okay, now just roll with what the managers say, okay?”

“Okay.”

I walked down the hall back to the living room, the rest of Hyunjin’s members were following me with their eyes as I followed one of his managers out into the hallway.

“You are aware of your upcoming tour correct?” the manager asked, and I nodded, “Your members already agreed, but would you be fine with adding a fan meet to your schedule?”

“Say yes.” Hyunjin said, and I nodded, agreeing.

“Okay, we’ll make sure to add that to your group schedule and let you know the possible dates.”

I nodded my thanks then made my way back to the other members, “Did you wing it?” Felix asked.

I shook my head, “Hyunjin was on the phone with me.”

“Oh, is he still?” Chan asked and I nodded.

“Cool.” Jeongin said, “Can we talk to him?”

“If he wants to.” I responded.

“Of course I wanna talk to them, dumbass!” Hyunjin said, “Now put me on speaker phone.”

I rolled my eyes but did as he said, and he was met by a chorus of “hi’s” before any of us could speak again.

Then we got interrupted, again, by my friends probably crowding around Hyunjin once they figured out I was on the phone with him and immediately bombarded us with questions like, “Where are you, are you at their dorm? (Seonghwa) What did the managers wanna talk to you about? (Hongjoong) Are the members as hot in real life as they are in their pictures? (Wooyoung) Are  _ any  _ of our ships real? (Jongho)”

The members were giggling slightly at their questions, and soon Hyunjin answered, “Guys, we went over this, one question at a time if you absolutely have to ask them!”

“Seungmin, this is _very_ _important_ info I’m in need of.” Wooyoung said, “Are they as hot irl as they are in their pictures.”

After no response for a few seconds, he sighed, “Come on! It’s for research purposes!” he exclaimed and everyone else started cracking up, and I suppose he pouted because the next thing I heard was:

“Stop pouting.” from San, “It’s too cute.” and someone, probably Yeosang, snorting, but saying nothing.

“I don’t know how to answer that.” I responded, and everyone chuckled.

“It’s not that hard!” Wooyoung exclaimed frustratedly, “Look at a picture of them, then at the real them!”

I could hear the members suppressing laughter as I looked at them helplessly, “Um, okay, give me a minute.” I said, opening up my photos folder and pulling up the first group photo I could find.

“Well are they?” Wooyoung asked impatiently.

“I-I guess so?” I said questioningly, causing everyone on both ends of the call to bust out laughing.

“Now I wanna see them in real life just so I can do more research.”

“But I thought you don’t stan them?” Jongho said.

“I don’t really, but you and Seungmin talk about them so much and show the rest of us pics of them, and play their songs basically 25/8, and I’m not gonna lie, they’re pretty hot in some of their videos and pics, like just saying.”

“Sure sounds to me like you stan them.” I said teasingly.

“Oh come on! Not you too Seungmin!”

I chuckled evilly, “How could I not?”

Wooyoung sighed in defeat, “Okay, maybe I do stan them, but only a little.”

He was met by a chorus of, “Oh yeah sure.”s and quiet snorts from both ends of the line.

*Hyunjin POV*

After we ended the call with Seungmin, Wooyoung was still sitting on the couch, pouting slightly, and still trying to claim that he wasn’t a stan, no one believed him though.

“He still never told us what the managers wanted to talk about.” Hongjoong said.

“Honestly, he can’t really tell you guys.” I responded.

“Oh.”

“Anyway.” San interjected, “I’m hungry, so who wants to go out for pizza?”

“Meeee!” 

“Yeah!”

“Let’s go!”

“PIZZAAAA!”

“I guess?”

“Ok then, let’s go!”

So we made our way out the door and piled into San’s car, only to turn around cause we realized we left Wooyoung, who was in the bathroom.

The purple haired male was standing on the porch pouting when we pulled up, and glared at his boyfriend when he climbed in the vehicle, “You fucking left me.”

“I’m sorry baby, please forgive me?” San said, exiting the driver’s seat and giving it to Hongjoong so he could sit next to his boyfriend.

“Give me kisses and I might.”

San smirked and immediately attacked the younger’s lips with his own.

“Just don’t make out in front of us please.” Seonghwa said, then covered his eyes, “So they go and makeout in front of us.”

“I think you’re the only one really that bothered by it.” Jongho said, letting out a sigh.

*Seungmin POV*

“We’re going for pizza.” Chan said, suddenly appearing in front of us in the middle of the living room.

“What if I don’t want to?” Jeongin asked, flopping his head to the side to look at Chan.

“Then I’m dragging your lazy ass out the door.”

“Chan.” Woojin warned, “Anyway, we’re all going out for pizza, no buts or objections.”

With a couple groans, everyone exited the living room and headed to go get ready for the outing.

After about thirty minutes, Felix finally made his way out into the living room where all the rest of us were waiting.

“Finally!” Jisung teased, “I was starting to think you were gonna try and get Chan to let you stay here.”

“Wouldn’t happen anyway.” Chan said, “Now let’s goooo~”

We all followed him out the door and drove in silence to the pizza place, where I noticed a familiar car parked not too far from ours.

_ That’s San’s car. Wasn’t Hyunjin hanging with them? Oh my God, what if he’s here?! _

*Hyunjin POV*

I was about to take a bite of my pizza, when someone screamed really loud, making me jump and drop it back onto the plate.

I, along with basically everyone else in the restaurant, turned toward her to find her staring in shock out the window covering her mouth with her hands, I turned my head toward where she was looking and nearly had a heart attack, “Oh my God!” I whispered,”They’re here, they’re in very crappy disguises, but they’re here.”

Wooyoung, who was sitting next to me, began violently shaking my shoulder, “Hyunjin, Hyunjin, this could be your chance to change back with Seungmin!” he whispered.

“I know that!” I whispered back, at this point they were already inside the building and practically everyone was staring at them like they were some sort of Gods.

_ It’s kind of weird, watching my own body like I’m someone else. _

I watched as Seungmin glanced around nervously, until he spotted Seonghwa, who was walking from the bathroom, and followed him with his eyes back to our table, where he spotted me, and his eyes widened a fraction.

He tugged on Chan’s sleeve, but he brushed him off, so he went to Woojin, and he turned toward him, he pointed me out, and the next thing I knew, he was being shoved toward me and soon enough we were outside and away from the majority of people.

“U-uh...um...hi?” he said awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

I chuckled, “Cute.”

His cheeks flushed a bit, and he looked down, “O-oh, um...”

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted, “OH MY GOD GUYS, HE’S RIGHT THERE!!!!!!”

“AWWWWW, look, they’re holding hands!!!”

“Maybe we should let them be?”

I glanced between the small group of girls and Seungmin, “Should we go somewhere else?” I asked him quietly, and he nodded, so I stepped toward the girls and smiled softly, then lead him back toward the pizza place, just as the others were leaving.

“Oh, hey there, guys.” Chan said, “Did you guys...?”

We shook our heads, “We were interrupted.” I responded.

“Oh well.” Felix said, “At least we get some more time to hang with Minnie.”

I rolled my eyes, “Nice to know I’m loved.” I teased, crossing my arms over my chest pretending to be offended.

“Anyway, we gotta get back, before we get yelled by-”

“The managers. Got it.”

I waved, “Are sure you want us to leave yet?” Seungmin asked.

_ Oh my God he’s so cute like what the fuck? _

“It’s fine.”

“Okay, I’ll text you later.” he said before quickly embracing me.

“Okay, bye.”

The rest of the members waved and made their way to their vehicle, and I just stood watching them leave, then I went back to the others still sitting inside.

Once I walked back through the door, I was met with a lot of stares, some soft and admiring, others hard and jealous, I awkwardly made my way back to my seat with the others.

“Did you guys-” San started.

“Nope.” I responded, cutting him off, “They had to leave.”

“Oh.”

After a few more  _ very  _ awkward moments Hongjoong stood up, “Let’s go back to San’s.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, Wooyoung making sure to grab what was left of the pizza, and we made our way from the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THIS LONG!!
> 
> here's a few more chapters to make up for it :)

*Seungmin POV*  
Why am I so fucking tired? I thought as I basically threw myself onto the bed.  
I don’t knowHAT ThE FUCK?! Hyunjin’s voice sounded in my head, and I screamed and jumped up, my hands covering my mouth.  
Wha- My mouth was hanging open, and I was absolutely dumbfounded.  
WE CAN USE TELEPATHY?!  
Um...I guess? I laid back down on the bed, my initial shock gone.  
This is weird, imma ‘research’ it  
Yeah.  
Me too.  
Ow. I heard a knock at my door, “Min? You good?” Chan’s concerned voice asked through the wood.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Okay, let me know if you need anything.”  
What happened?   
Are you okay?  
Yeah.  
I’m fine, I just fell off my bed.  
I pulled out my phone and opened a google window, randomly thinking about our first conversation, yesterday morning.  
Hey Hyunjin, what were you talking about yesterday? I asked, as I typed in ‘soulmate telepathy’ into the search engine.  
What do you mean? We talked about a lot of things.  
Like our first conversation.   
Oh, you mean when-  
You asked me not to look.  
Yeah.  
What was that about?  
Um.  
Can I tell you later?  
Yeah, sure.

*Hyunjin POV*  
San poked my cheek again, “Hyunjin, what happened?”  
“What?” I asked, turning toward him.  
“You’re spacing out.” he stated, “Is something wrong?”  
I shook my head, “No, I’m fine.”  
“Okay, you just looked really shocked.“  
Wooyoung appeared behind San, “You know you can tell us anything, right?”  
I nodded, “I promise, I’m fine.” I pulled out my phone and began to type in ‘soulmate telepathy’ only to have my phone snatched out of my hands by San.  
“Soulmate tele?” He read aloud confused, “What the fuck is that? Soulmate telephone?”  
“Maybe Telekinesis.” Wooyoung suggested and San turned toward him.  
“Telegraph.”  
Wooyoung rolled his eyes, “Damn, you're no fun. Think of superpowers, not some old device no one uses anymore.”  
San pouted, “Fine, Telepathy.”  
Wooyoung smiled, “That’s more like it! Um, what other powers start with ‘Tele’?” he asked no one in particular.  
They both started to think really hard, and were distracted enough for me to snatch my phone back and neither of them notice.  
“Once they uh… blah blah blah, ah ha, get telepathy. Once they touch for a short amount of time, they have the ability to use telepathy.” I mumbled, reading it off my phone, causing the other two in the room to slowly turn toward me, but I paid them no mind, “I wonder what else is on here.” I muttered as I continued reading.  
After a few moments of silence Wooyoung sighed, “You could use a superpower and you didn’t tell us?!” he exclaimed excitedly.  
I chuckled a bit, “Well, I just figured out this morning, so it probably had something to do with last night.”  
“At the pizza place?” San asked, a confused look on his face.  
I nodded, “Yeah, when we went outside.”  
“Ooo, what did you guys do~” Wooyoung teased.  
“We literally just held hands and talked.” I responded, leaning further back into the couch cousin.  
Hyunjin? Can we talk?  
Uh, sure. What’s up?  
Open your messages, I linked an article.  
I stood up and walked from the room, then opened up my phone and looked at my messages, my eyes widened at the article, it was me and Seungmin, in the alley, by the pizza place, holding hands, then another of us hugging in front of the other members.  
I was sure they hadn’t seen us.   
I’m sorry, you’ll be getting quite a lot of attention now.  
As long as they don’t kill me, I’ll be fine.  
Honestly, with some fans, it’s not always a guarantee that they won’t.  
People are crazy. Anyway, you ready to talk about what I asked earlier.  
I didn’t know how to respond, so I didn’t.  
Hyunjin?  
Are you still there?  
Yeah, sure we can um talk if you want.  
You don’t seem like-  
It’s fine.  
I don’t really wanna say it.  
So just go ahead and look.  
There was a moment of silence before my phone pinged, someone saved as “Bitchass” in the contacts.  
Who is that?  
Who is who?  
Someone saved as “Bitchass”  
Don’t answer it, don’t open it, don’t let her know you’ve seen it.  
Why?  
She’ll use it to try and find you, and that’s not something we need to deal with right now.

*Seungmin POV*  
“Why’d they choose now to release her?!” I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair, “Why’d they have to release her at all?!”  
“Release who from where?” Jeongin asked from behind me.  
“Um, my step mom, from the uh hospital.” I responded.  
“You don’t really sound too sure about that, but okay.”  
“Anyway, did you need something?”  
“Um, I just wanted to ask if you could ask Hyunjin if he knows anything about how Chan feels about me, um thanks bye.” he said then just ran from the room, biting his lip.  
I sighed and smiled, then I remembered I was gonna look and see what Hyunjin meant, so I pulled open the drawer to find a couple journals, a couple folded papers, some sticky notes, and a small knife.  
What’s all this for? I thought, not really expecting an answer from Hyunjin, as I picked up the journal and opened it to the marked page and found a bunch of hate comments written down, I frowned, 1) Why would someone hate on such an amazing being and 2) Why the fuck would he write down and keep the comments?  
So I know what I need to improve.  
But why? You don’t need to improve, you’re already more than perfect just how you are.  
You’re just saying that.  
No I’m not.  
You’re right, you’re probably not, and I’m glad you think that. But there’s other people out there who think differently.  
But that’s only a few compared to the other people who think like me. Who think youre perfectly imperfect and don’t need to change.  
That’s exactly it, imperfect, I’m not good enough for everyone.  
Then the people that don’t think you’re good enough, don’t deserve you and can go fuck themselves.  
Hyunjin was silent, so I closed the journal and pulled out the second one, opening it to the marker to find dates and numbers.  
I squinted my eyes and saw the page was a bit wrinkled like it had been wet, so flipped back to find a couple blood spots on the page, I flipped again to find a couple more and some water spots.  
What are these dates and these numbers?  
Why do you think the knife is there?  
Wait. Do you h-  
Yes.  
I didn’t know how to respond to that simple answer, so I just picked up the folded papers and the sticky notes, quickly scanning them to find a couple notes that seemed to have been meant for a final, but were never used, and some hand written notes that seemed to be from haters.  
I shook my head and placed everything back in the drawer and closed it and sighed heavily, I will find and fight whoever gave these to him, and who sent him those hate comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really get on this account, as Archive is blocked on my home wifi :( , so if you would like regular updates to this book please go check out my Wattpad @bili_bili
> 
> Also, I auditioned for JYPE, and I'm planning to do SM and JYP again if I don't make it, just thought I'd let y'all know.
> 
> n e ways, thank you so much, to those of you who have supported this boo until now, and intent to continue to support it, I love you guys so much <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for today, hope you guys liked this chapter and the previous one!!

*Hyunjin POV*  
I sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling back at Seungmin’s apartment, “I wish could tell him how much it means to me that he cares about me. Like genuinely cares about how I feel, and my health and safety, not my next comeback.”  
I sighed again, “I wish all fans were like that.”  
xxx-xxx-xxxx: I finally convinced Seungmin to give me his number so I could talk to you  
xxx-xxx-xxxx: who knew he’d be so stubborn about giving his idols his number

You: haha  
You: tho Chan  
You: if you really think abo it  
You: we’re technically strangers to him  
You: we just happen to be strangers he likes the music of

Channie: yeah  
Channie: but strangers I’d easily jump off a bridge if they told me to ~Seungmin

You: :0  
You: violent

Channie: :)  
Channie: ~Seungmin  
I chuckled at Seungmin’s words, and shook my head playfully.  
Why didn’t you use the link?  
I asked through the link, he responded quickly.  
I thought you wouldn’t get what I was saying.   
Haha, I’m not that stupid!  
So you admit you’re a little stupid?  
Seungmin giggled as he spoke.  
Hey! I didn’t say that!  
Whatever you say, Hyunjin.  
I sighed and put my phone down, Do you wanna meet up somewhere? We should try and switch back again, before you and the guys go on tour.  
Sure. How soon?  
How about now? Your members are ignoring me so I’m sitting, bored, in your room.  
Hehe, now sounds good. Where do you wanna meet?  
Um, how about that cafe around the corner from the dorm?  
Sounds good.  
Kk, see you in maybe 20 minutes.  
Ok.  
I got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to fix my hair.  
A few minutes later I headed out the door and started the walk to the cafe.  
Once I arrived I sat a table in the corner and waited for Seungmin to come.

*Seungmin POV*  
“Where are you going?” Chan asked from behind me.  
“I’m going to meet up with Hyunjin.” I responded.  
“Oh, okay. Have fun!”  
I nodded as I stepped out the door, and smiled to myself as I walked down the hallway.  
Are you almost here?  
Hyunjin asked through the link.  
Yeah, I’m walking around the corner now.  
Kk, I’m at a table in the back corner.  
Ok, I’m walking in now.  
I see you.  
I smiled as I walked up to Hyunjin and sat down in front of him.  
“It’s weird looking at myself like I’m someone else.” I said somewhat to myself.  
“It really is.” Hyunjin responded.  
It’s kinda weird talking out loud. Hearing my voice talk as someone else.  
Yeah. Let’s just talk here, using the link.  
Sounds good to me.  
How’s Wooyoung and them? Haven’t really seen them for a while.  
Pretty good, guessing they’re just as crackhead as they usually are.  
I bet they are, there’s rarely a stop to it ever. Anything new happen?  
Seonghwa forgot Wooyoung when we went to get pizza last night.  
He did?  
Yeah, it was the best.  
I wish I was there to see that!  
Hyunjin laughed quietly then took a sip of his coffee.  
“Where do you wanna go now? I don’t really wanna sit here anymore.” Hyunjin said.  
I thought for a second, “Let’s just go walk around, I don’t have anything in particular I wanna do.”  
Hyunjin smiled and stood, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up and led me out the door.  
He smiled at me as he laced his fingers with mine, I slightly blushed and a small smile found its way onto my lips.  
Damn, I look cute when I’m blushing.  
Shut up Hyunjin. How could you just hit on yourself so casually?  
Habit?  
You’re annoying.  
Haha. I know. I get told a lot.  
I didn’t mean it like that.  
I know.  
I meant what I said.  
What?  
When I said I’d find the ‘fans’ that said that to you. I meant it.  
You don’t know how much that means to me.  
I think I’ve got an idea.  
“Couple rings?” Someone asked from behind them, “Maybe necklaces? Shirts? I even have phone cases.”  
Hyunjin smiled and turned around, “Um, can we try, the phone cases, and… the necklaces.”  
“Of course.” The woman presented two blank silver heart shaped necklaces, and clear cases with small hearts, “Choose which you like.”  
“Which do you like, Seungmin?” Hyunjin asked.  
“I like the necklaces.” I responded.  
“Okay, we’ll take two necklaces.”  
The woman smiled, “Of course.”

Time skipeu

*Hyunjin POV*

“You wanna try and come over to the dorm?” Seungmin asked, “I’m sure your members wanna y’all with you.”  
I nodded, “I kinda wanna being Wooyoung the guys over.”  
“I know of a couple of them that would flip their shit if they got to go.”  
I laughed, “I can think of a few.”  
“If they wanna come go ahead and ask them, I’m sure Chan wouldn’t mind.”  
I snorted, “He’d definitely mind, but if I’ll actually to that into consideration is a different story.”  
Seungmin cracked up as I pulled out my phone.  
After a few minutes the guys responded, “They are more than excited to come.”  
“Cool, sens them the address of the dorm and tell them to meet us there.” Seungmin said.  
I nodded, “Okay, done. Wanna go somewhere else before we go back?”   
“Sure.” He grabbed my hand and started leading me toward a path through the park, “I have somewhere in mind.”  
I smiled, “Did you have something special in mind?”  
Seungmin smiled and nodded, “You’ll have to see what it is when we get there.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for not updating, I'm sure you guys have been waiting for updates, and I apologize for keeping you waiting.
> 
> Thank you again for supporting me throughout this story!
> 
> We're barely halfway through, btw, hope you guys are ready for the long ass ride to come lmao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today!! Hope you guys liked these chapters!! If you didn't, please comment and tell me what you didn't like so I can try to improve my writing, as long as it's still nice, I do not tolerate hateful and mean comments, but constructive critism is always okay.

*Hyunjin POV*

“Seungmin!” Jeongin exclaimed as we walked through the door, “Who’s this?”  
“It’s Hyunjin.” Seungmin responded.  
“Hyunjinnie hyung!”  
“Did someone say ‘Hyunjin’?” Felix asked, popping his head from around the corner.  
“Hi Lix.” I said, waving.  
Felix opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by eight more boys entering the room.  
“Who are they?” Minho asked, appearing from the back room with Jisung in tow.  
Seungmin sighed, “This is Hyunjin. And the rest of them are my friends, they’ll introduce themselves soon enough.”  
"So that's what you look like?" Jisung asked, laughing, “Did you invite them?”  
I nodded, "And you saw me the other day, Jisung."  
Jisung looked confused.  
"Pizza..."  
Jisung still looked confused.  
"When the Telepathy started..."  
"OH, I remember now!" Jisung exclaimed, smiling.  
“Bro, what are our managers gonna say about this?” Minho asked laughing, "If they ever find out, that is."  
“Even better, what is Chan gonna say about this?” Jeongin responded, trying to hold back a giggle.  
"What is Chan gonna say about what?" Woojin asked, walking in from the kitchen, he paused on his way to the couch when he noticed everyone who were standing in the livingroom, "Oh."  
Wooyoung and Jongho were standing in shock as Chan and Changbin appeared in the living room.  
Chan sighed, “Seungmin, who are all these people?” He asked trying to not sound annoyed or stressed, but failing.  
“Hyunjin and my friends.” Seungmin responded.  
“Firstly, hello Hyunjin. Secondly, Seungmin, what the fuck. Thirdly, Hyunjin, were you in on this?!”  
I giggled and nodded.  
“I don’t really like you right now.”  
“Anyway, hello there strangers.” Woojin said, “Mind introducing yourselves?”  
“Sure. Hi, I’m Hongjoong.”  
“I think I’ve heard of you!!” Felix said, “Your musics pretty cool!”  
Hongjoong looked down as his cheeks tinted, “Oh, um, thank you.”  
“Finish introducing yourselves, Imma go use the bathroom real quick.” I said, starting down the hallway.  
“Okay, don’t take too long, I kinda wanna go somewhere since this place is kinda cramped with the, um… 17 of us.” Chan said, pausing a second to count the persons in the room.  
I waved him off and made my way to the restroom and closed the door.  
Not even two seconds later, Seungmin somehow appeared in front of me.  
I sighed, “Now teleportation?!”   
He shrugged, “I guess, I have no idea what just happened.”  
“Hehe, me either.”  
Someone knocked on the door, “Bro, Seungmin disappeared!” Wooyoung exclaimed through the door.  
“I’m right here.” He said, pulling open the door.  
“Oh, hi.”  
Seungmin chuckled awkwardly and walked out of the room and shut the door, only to appear again on the other side as soon as it closed.  
He sighed heavily and hit his head on the door, “Just go ahead and do your business.”  
“Are you sure?” I asked, a little bit embarrassed.  
He nodded, his head still in the door, “It’s not like I could leave anyway.”  
Oh, he’s right.  
Yeah, I am. Don't you know I'm always right?

*Seungmin POV*  
“Why’d you go in with him?” Yunho asked when we walked out of the bathroom.  
“I didn’t want to.” I responded.  
Yunho looked confused for a second, “Oooohhhhh, you got the second thingy. The teleportation stuff, right?”   
I nodded, “I guess so.”  
Wooyoung chuckled, “That’s gonna take you awhile to control.” He said.  
“Yeah, you’ll probably be annoyed of each other by the time you get it down.” San said, laughing slightly.  
“That’s not how soulmates work dumbass.” Felix said.  
“I know I know.”  
“Anywho, now that y’all done, wanna go to a cafe or some shit?” Mingi asked.  
“Language.” Four different voices said.  
“Right, sorry.”  
“But yes, lets get out of here. Too many people.” Chan said, opening the door.  
“Cool, can we go out for pizza?” Felix asked, as we all walked out of the apartment, “Please hyung???”  
Chan sighed, “We had pizza like the other day.”  
“I know, but pllleeeaaassseeee???????”  
Chan sighed again, “Why do you-“  
“Chan, let's just get pizza, I don’t want to deal with a pouty Felix.”  
Chan sighed yet again, “Fine, we cant get pizza.”  
“YESS!!”   
This time I sighed, I’m kinda getting used to his endless energy. But not quite yet.  
Hyunjin crept up behind me, quickly grabbing my hand, scaring me enough that I let out a small shriek.  
He giggled, “Calm down, MinMin.”  
Wooyoung stopped and turned around and stopped, waiting for me and Hyunjin to get to where he was standing.  
"MinMin? Never heard that one before." Wooyoung said as he started walking again, this time with us.  
"Yeah, um... it's new." I said.

*le timeskip*

"Honestly, I think we should do that again." Felix said to the group as they planned to part ways, "It was fun."  
"We should." San agreed.  
"We'll talk to you guys later." Seonghwa said, waving slightly as he began to walk away.  
"Don't be starngers." Woooyoung said, following after Seonghwa, pausing for a second, "Wait, strangers! Don't be strangers!"  
Everyone laughed, "Anyway, we have to go." Hongjoong said, "See you guys later, possibly."  
"Byebye~" Chan said waving and smiling as half of the boys walked away, "So, back to the dorm?"  
"Yes." Hyunjin said, still standing beside me.  
"I kinda forgot you were there for a second." Jisung said, pretending to be scared.  
"Wow, I'm loved."  
"Anyway, yes, let's go back to the dorm." Felix agreed, glancing over at Changbin.  
"Any objections? No?" Woojin asked, "None? Cool, let's go back."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like this sucks, but I'm proud cause I came up with this idea myself.


End file.
